Of Milk and Backaches
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: Sena ponders why he is so short. Shin gives him the reason, a solution and something to drive him to do it. Slight ShinSena


I felt that there weren't much ShinSena fics around

I felt that there weren't much ShinSena fics around. And I'm in the mood to do one.

So why not?

tries to ignore the huge pile of homework

Disclaimer: If I did, Shin would be more of a dork. XD

**Of Milk and Backaches**

Sena always wondered why he was so short. He was in senior high already; surely, his growth spurt must have come.

Sadly, it didn't.

But then, he thought, maybe knowing the reason and possibly a solution for it would make him feel better. So he tried asking the team about it:

Monta: Maybe you should jump every New Year! I heard from someone that jumping every New Year will make you taller!

Mamo-nee: Sena, there's nothing wrong with you being short, you know. But I think you should try exercising.

Hiruma: Who cares if you're short, fucking shrimp? It's not going to affect your running in anyway. gunshots

Kurita: Maybe you should eat more, Sena-kun!

Komusubi: Training!

Yukimitsu: Take some vitamins, maybe?

The Ha-Ha Brothers: Ha? Haa? Haaa?

Taki: A-HA-HA!

And he had (accidentally) forgotten to ask Ishimaru. But even if he did, he felt like the other running back wouldn't be able to give a good answer, like the rest of the team.

It's not like he hated being small. No wait, scratch that, he didn't like being small. It made him look weak (but really, his personality shows that already) and his height was probably one of the reasons why bullies found it easy to bully him. Height was such an advantage.

It was useful in Amefuto as well. Tall players like Kakei were great players. Riku was also an excellent player despite being short but at least he was _taller_ than Sena.

After a long school day and amefuto practice, he slowly walked home, pondering over his problem.

He was surprised however, (that it nearly gave him a heart attack), when the ace of Oujo jogged slowly beside him.

Sena stuttered, "S-sh-shin-san!!"

"Eyeshield 21", he acknowledged. He slowed however, when he noticed the seemingly confused streak in Sena's eyes. Coming to a complete stop, he said, "Is there something wrong?"

Sena tensed. "N-no, not really."

"The muscles in your eyes don't lie."

"…Oh."

They were right in front of the entrance to a small park, so they decided to have their conversation there. Sena sat on a swing, while Shin was doing chin-ups on the bar the swing was attached to.

Sena began talking first as he slowly rocked back and forth on the swing. "S-shin-san?"

Shin gave a low grunt of recognition.

"Shin-san… does height affect one's performance at all?"

The linebacker stopped. After a little while, he dropped. "Are you uncomfortable about your height?"

H-how did Shin know…? He gave up. "Yes."

Shin took a deep breath. "You are a running back, so height really doesn't make any difference. Being tall has its advantages but being short still has its own advantages and you were able to put them to good use."

Realization hit Sena like Kurita's tackle. Shin was right. Even though he was small, he was able to play amefuto and become a good player.

"But if you really want to be tall, you should drink milk."

"Milk?"

"Yes," Shin answered as he got ready to jog again. "Milk is important for bone growth. Drink at least two glasses of milk and your height will increase. Also make sure not to carry too heavy things on your back for it will make your bones weaker."

Sena's eyes sparkled (literally?) in appreciation. "Thank you very much, Shin-san!"

Shin started jogging in place. "There's one more reason, Eyeshield."

"What's that?"

"I'll get backaches if you don't become tall." Then he jogged away.

"Eh?" Sena was confused, staring at Shin's back as he jogged farther away.

Confused, Sena continued on his way back home. As he opened the gates to his house, it hit him. "Oh."

0-0-0-0-0

The next day…

"Huh?" Kobayakawa Mihae was perplexed at the sight of the dining table.

"What is it?" her husband asked.

"Sena drank two bottles of milk today…"

0-0-0-0-0

Sena had a very happy (dorky) smile on his face as he walked to school.

'Don't worry, Shin-san. I'll grow taller so that you won't have to bend over everytime!'

**Fin**.

A/N: Okay, that certainly didn't make any sense. If you're head's smoking from brain breakage right now because you can't understand it, I'm sorry!!

**But really, Shin wanted Sena to grow taller so that he won't have backaches from constantly bending over when he has to KISS Sena.**

Get it now? XD

This is unbeta-ed and made in 30 minutes. Sorry for the choppiness and the short sentences TT

Please leave a review if you feel like it XD

Rine-Line


End file.
